CHEATING
by SungMinArea
Summary: Siwon memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sempurna dimata orang lain, namun apakah dia lebih beruntung dibanding Sungmin. Apakah yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Siwon setelah kehadiran sosok Sungmin yang sangat menyenangkan?WONMIN (Super Junior Siwon x Super Junior Sungmin) Chap. Warn :RATE M, yaoi, crackpair, don't like don't read. no bash. RnR
1. Chapter 1

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**CHEATING**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : WonMin ( Super Junior Siwon X Super Junior SungMin )

Rate : M

Summary : Antara kehidupan yang telah sempurna namun tanpa cinta.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, Sex activity**

Don't like don't read

No bash

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon PoV**

"Rasanya semua ini memang salahku."

Aku kembali menutup pintu saat sebelumnya telah mengganggu kegiatan bercinta dua orang di dalam kamar. Kalian tak akan percaya, tanganku gemetar. Aku bahkan tak pernah begitu walaupun tengah berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

Semua adalah kesalahanku...

Dari awal, semua terjadi karena aku...

Saat ini, sepertinya sofa ruang tamu adalah tempat paling nyaman untukku beristirahat. Aku sudah seperti orang bodoh di rumahku sendiri.

Kenapa? Tidak. Kalian tidak salah dengar. Ini memang rumahku. Ruangan yang batal kumasuki tadi adalah kamarku. Kamar kami... aku dan istriku. Baiklah, jangan mendesak. Akan kuberi tahu. Istriku, dia ada di dalam kamar. Ya benar. Kamar yang tadi. Bersama dengan seorang pria.

Masih ingin kuperjelas?

Ck... Istriku, wanita yang kunikahi lima tahun lamanya, sosok paling cantik di akademi tempatku pernah menuntut ilmu, Jung Ryeo Won, aku menemukannya tadi, tengah bercinta dengan pria lain. Di dalam kamar kami.

Sudah jelas? Jadi jangan bertanya lagi.

"Siwon-ah—"

Aku baru saja akan memejamkan mata, namun suara merdunya mengusik. Tak ada jalan selain membuka mata dan akhirnya pesona wajah ayu itulah yang pertama kali memenuhi jangkauan pandanganku. "Kenapa?" Kalian pasti menganggapku gila. Karena setelah memergoki sang istri 'tidur' dengan lelaki lain, hal yang keluar dari mulutku sesudahnya hanya 'Kenapa'.

Dari sudut mata, aku juga menyadari kehadiran seorang yang lain. Tapi sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk memandangnya. Fokus pada Ryeowon pun sungguh sulit kulakukan, apalagi untuk menatap _partner_-nya. Kalian benar. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tak sedikitpun keinginan untuk menghajar selingkuhan istriku.

Konyol. Hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau bersikap seolah aku akan membunuhmu. Bicara saja. Kemudian pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku benar-benar dalam modus sangat tenang kali ini. kalian harus percaya padaku. Aku seratus persen sadar.

Lama tak ada suara—

Apa-apaan mereka? Mau sampai kapan berdiri dan menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan seperti itu?

"M-maafkan a-aku—"

Maaf? Cih! Aku bukan Tuhan.

"Berhentilah bersikap layaknya gadis baik-baik. Sangat tidak pantas untukmu. Apa kalian sudah selesai? Pastikan pagi ini semuanya sudah diganti dengan yang bersih. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Selamat malam."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

**Sungmin POV**

"_Kau tak akan bisa lagi berenang."_

Aku? Tanpa 'berenang'? Pak tua itu pasti bercanda. Kalau tidak berenang, lantas apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak punya apa-apa. Setelah ini bagaimana aku harus hidup?

Bisa masuk ke dalam universitas paling terkemuka di negeri ini adalah suatu kebanggaan. Bukan hanya itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan pemuda yang pintar. Tidak. Bahkan menghitung uang kembalian saat menjaga toko pun aku masih kesulitan. Tapi kalian harus tahu, kalau pemuda bodoh ini menguasai lautan di _Daegu_. Orang-orang menyebutku si Raja Air. Kawasan wisata tempatku tinggal, para penjaga pantai bisa memiliki waktu bersantai paling banyak karena sudah memiliki aku.

Hingga sebuah surat yang menawarkan beasiswa di Pulau Jeju datang padaku. Menuntut ilmu, bukan dengan bayaran uang. Tapi dengan kemampuanku berenang. Aku harus memenangkan setiap kompetisi untuk mengangkat citra sekolah di mata nasional, bahkan internasional. Untuk itulah namaku terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di sekolah yang hebat itu.

Tapi sebuah kebodohan kecil terjadi. Karena kesombongan, aku lupa bahwa banyak orang yang iri tehadapku. Bahkan ingin sekali membunuhku.

Aku berkelahi...

Oh, baiklah, bukan berkelahi, aku dipukuli.

"_Tulang belikat dan lengan atasmu tak bisa lagi dipaksa melakukan gerakan-gerakan cepat. Jika kau nekat, persiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada lenganmu yang berharga itu."_

Kuharap para dokter tersebut hanya bercanda. Kuharap saat ini aku hanya sedang bermimpi. Mungkin sedikit bersabar menunggu seseorang yang akan segera membangunkanku, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Kami tak bisa lagi mempertahankanmu di sini. Memulangkanmu adalah keputusan yang harus kami ambil."_

Dan di sinilah aku... kembali ke kampung halaman. Orang tua? Aku tak punya. Mereka sudah lama meninggalkanku begitu saja di panti asuhan. Aku juga sudah tak memiliki muka untuk kembali ke tempat di mana aku pernah dibesarkan.

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Kita sama-sama kesepian. Bedanya, aku punya banyak uang, sedang kau tidak."

Terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menumpang padamu."

"Menumpang? Tidak. Kau harus membayar sewanya."

"Dengan apa? Kau tahu aku bahkan lebih miskin dari pengemis."

"Terserah. Yang jelas, kau tidak bisa gratis tinggal bersamaku."

Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya...

**~Pertemuan pertama...**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku benar-benar gemetar saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Di begitu tampan. Wajahnya... tubuhnya... pesonanya... Ya Tuhan! Jika ingatanku tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya Kau memperlihatkan ciptaanmu yang begitu hebat. Aku benar kan? Dan sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya. Karena mata itu, _obsidian_ karamelnya juga tak lepas dari tubuhku yang saat ini hanya terbalut celana pendek.

"Aku sedang berlibur. Kau ingin menjadi teman berkencanku selama di sini?"

Berani sumpah, aku benar-benar bukan pelacur. Namun hati kecil ini tak sanggup menolak karismanya yang begitu dalam. Ya, karena hal 'ini' lah yang sampai sekarang membuatku tak memiliki siapapun yang cukup dekat. Kalian bisa menyebutku... _special._

"Tapi aku tak memiliki payudara."

Ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku yang sangat.. hmm... entahlah, aku juga tak berpikir dulu tadi. Terucap begitu saja.

"Aku tak suka 'jenis' itu. Lagipula, kau anak termanis yang kutemui saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini."

"Aku sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun, Tuan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku juga tak suka disebut _phedopil_."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

**Normal POV**

Berjalan-jalan di atas buliran pasir putih di malam dengan tiupan angin laut yang hangat. Bercengkerama selayaknya dua orang sahabat, saudara, atau (mungkin) sepasang kekasih. Setiap orang yang merekam semua moment-moment mereka berdua pasti tak akan mengira bahwa dua anak adam tersebut baru saja bertemu, asing satu sama lain.

Sedikitpun tak ada keraguan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang menggoda. Keduanya begitu menikmati saat kebersamaan mereka. Tak sulit menemukan ketertarikan masing-masing, karena baik Sungmin ataupun Siwon, masing-masing sudah menyamankan posisi mereka. Tak hanya kata-kata lelucon yang mengundang tawa dan rajukan kecil, bahkan selintingan kalimat tabu yang berkesan erotis tak pernah absen masuk ke dalam sela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau harus 'membayar' jika ingin tinggal bersamaku." Siwon berucap dalam posisi teramat dekat. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik setiap bulu-bulu halus tengkuk Sungmin.

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal itu. Kau bahkan masih di _Daegu_ dan aku masih pemandumu. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang medapat bayaran?" Jemarinya menari di atas pasir halus, bergerak kesana kemari membentuk sebuah rangkaian tulisan acak. Jika satu kata terbentuk, ia akan merusaknya, kemudian menulis lagi, lalu menghapusnya lagi, begitu terus, tanpa bosan.

"Apa benar kita baru bertemu kemarin sore? Kenapa rasanya aku sudah jauh mengenalmu, Lee Sungmin?" Kembali, Sungmin merasakan sensasi angin hangat dari belakang leher hingga telinganya. Jika saat ini adalah tengah hari, bagian sana mungkin akan terlihat merah menyala.

"_Ahjussi,_ sejak kapan kau memiliki suara seindah itu?" Sungmin menoleh, hidungnya tak sengaja menyentuh bibir tipis Siwon. "Aromanya bahkan sangat menyenangkan. Apa bagian yang lain juga sesejuk ini?"

Siwon mengerling nakal, "Kau mungkin harus mengeceknya sendiri."

Alih-alih merasa malu karena digoda, ekspresi Sungmin justru memperlihatkan bahwa pemuda itu tengah berpikir. "Aku ingin punya tubuh sepertimu, suara seberat milikmu, alis yang tegas, mata yang indah, dagu yang yang runcing, lesung pipit yang dalam—_ahjussi, _kau benar-benar memiliki semua hal yang hebat di tubuhmu. Wanita bodoh mana yang sudah mengkhianatimu?"

Siwon terkekeh, "Dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku telah dikhianati?"

"Kau tahu kenapa pantai di daerah ini begitu sepi?"

"Tidak"

"Yang datang ke tempat ini adalah orang-orang yang sudah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk, membenci kehidupan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk terjun dari atas sana." Telunjuk Sungmin mengarah pada sebuah batu karang besar di sisi selatan. Terlihat samar dari tempat mereka duduk. "Sangat jarang ada pria tampan datang ke sini. Karena pria tampan kurasa tidak akan pernah dikhianati."

"Siapa bilang aku sudah dikhianati? Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bunuh diri. Apa kau lupa? Aku ke sini untuk berlibur."

"Baiklah. Anggap saja begitu."

"Apanya yang 'anggap – saja – begitu'? Aku memang tidak datang untuk terjun dari atas batu karang itu." Siwon seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Untuk apa kau ada di sini? Jangan katakan kau juga salah satu dari mereka—orang-orang yang sudah bosan hidup." Siwon memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Menatap _foxy_ hitam yang mempesona itu, dan menunggu jawaban.

"_Ahjussi,_ kau ini lucu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu?"

Siwon terbelalak. "Jadi benar?"

"Bahkan lautan tak sudi menerima tubuhku. Terjun dari batu besar di sana sama sekali bukan ide bagus untuk mengakhiri hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin menelengkan kepala, matanya menyipit memandang pria tampan di hadapannya. "Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja selalu bisa kembali ke daratan dengan selamat. Bahkan keadaanku semakin membaik setelah muncul ke permukaan." Sungmin menangkap raut 'tak paham' dari wajah Siwon, "Hentikan _ahjussi_! Kau jelek kalau seperti itu."

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Satu bulan lalu aku baru berumur tiga puluh."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. _Masih cukup tua menurutku,_ pikirnya. "Aku tidak bohong, bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri ke laut sama sekali bukan metode yang cocok untuk seorang perenang."

"Kau—perenang?" Wajah Siwon melembut.

Sungmin berubah gugup, "Aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Sudah malam, ayo pulang."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Kenapa justru membawaku ke hotel?"

"Rumahmu jelek. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tidur di sana."

"Tempat tidurnya hanya satu."

"Memangnya kau ingin berapa? Ini juga sudah terlalu besar untuk kita berdua."

Pertengkaran pertama? Begitu manis. Walaupun ruangan itu menjadi cukup ramai karena tenor Sungmin betul-betul tak bisa ditahan. Meski satu per satu kalimat 'protes' terus dilayangkan oleh Sungmin, ia tetap melakukan semua hal yang biasa orang lain lakukan sebelum mereka beranjak tidur. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan mengganti pakaian tidur. Mereka melakukan semuanya dalam satu ruangan.

Dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin (lagi-lagi) berteriak.

"Kau berisik sekali _sih._" Siwon mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, dan tanpa aba-aba tubuh mereka berdua langsung membentur kasur tempat tidur yang sangat empuk. _Cover_nya sangat harum dan lembut. Sungmin bahkan menyukai warnanya. Merah muda pucat.

"_Ahjussi,_ tempat tidur ini nyaman sekali." Tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat. Tidak... tidak... lebih tepatnya sudah menempel. Tidak ada jarak. Siwon mampu menyesap aroma laut yang masih menguak dari rambut hitam Lee Sungmin. "_Ahjussi,_ apa aku benar-benar harus tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Kau seperti profesional saja." Aroma _mint _ dari pasta gigi langsung mengisi paru-paru Sungmin saat Siwon berbisik tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan pelacur."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti itu tadi."

"Maafkan aku."

Hening...

"_Ahjussi—, _Apa aku boleh mengeceknya malam ini?"

"Mengecek apa?"

"—tubuhmu."

Segera ciuman panas menguasai mereka berdua. Siwon dengan lahap bermain di mulut Sungmin. Menjilat permukaannya, menelusuri isi di dalamnya, memagutnya dengan lembut, menghisapnya tanpa mempedulikan segala. Seakan tak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain. Bibir Sungmin hanya miliknya. Ia tak akan mentolelir imajinasi dalam bentuk apapaun berkenaan dengan kemungkinan ciumannya bukanlah yang pertama. Bagi Sungmin, malam ini, dirinya haruslah yang pertama.

"Ooohhh..." Desahannya tidak kuat, namun sudah cukup membuat seorang Choi Siwon gila.

Dengan cepat semua penutup kini tergeletak menyedihkan karena dicampakkan sang pemilik. Udara semakin panas, hanya untuk mereka berdua tentunya. Gesekan kulit dengan peluh sebagai pelumas menambah intensitas tiap desahan halus namun menggoda. Beribu kenikmatan mereka rasakan, setiap sentuhan membawa keduanya semakin tinggi.

"Sssshhh... nghhh..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri begitu Siwon merasuki tubuhnya secara menyeluruh.

"Suaramu juga sama indahnya. Berteriaklah." Siwon berbisik di antara dagu dan pangkal leher Sungmin. "Kau tak perlu menjadi seperti aku. Karena tubuh ini, wajah ini, ciuman ini, semuanya milikmu."

Pria itu masuk semakin dalam. Menyatukan dengan benar seluruh raga dua keturunan adam dalam satu rasa dan sensasi kenikmatan dunia. Saling mengerang dan berteriak hingga masing-masing memperoleh puncaknya. Mengeluarkan seluruh tanda cinta, seakan keduanya merasa semua itu cukup untuk menenggelamkan mereka lebih dalam. Lebih jauh. Sampai jalan untuk kembali pun semakin tak terlihat.

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Ini apa?" Siwon baru saja menyadari sebuah bekas luka besar terukir dari punggung hingga mengikuti garis lengan kanan Sungmin.

"Hidupku." Sahutnya pelan. Suara _shower_ yang lembut cukup mampu menenggelamkan suara-suara yang ada.

"Apamu?"

Lengan Sungmin terulur untuk menghentikan hujaman air hangat di atas tubuh mereka. "Hidupku. Hal terakhir dan paling berharga yang kumiliki di dunia ini." Ada jeda sebentar, "—dan sekarang semuanya tak berarti apa-apa."

Tak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar untuk mengetahui makna dibalik kalimat Sungmin. Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh itu, walau dengan keadaan mereka yang kurang 'pantas'. "Aku tak akan menangis. Aku—tak bisa menangis. Aku laki-laki." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tahu. Hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini lebih lama. Jangan melarangku."

"Aku menyukainya. Sesuatu seperti—terisi"

Tak ada kalimat lagi. Tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan, seakan menjadi alat komunikasi terbaik untuk menghilangkan segala rasa 'asing' yang masih tersisa pada diri masing-masing. Mengharmonisasikan degupan jantung dan merasakan aliran darah yang berdesir pada kulit. Sebuah cara aneh untuk menjadikan dua insan Tuhan yang hampir tak mungkin menapaki sebuah takdir serupa, bisa saling memahami.

"Lee Sungmin, terima kasih sudah datang padaku."

.

.

.

"_Ahjussi, _terimakasih sudah menemukanku."

**TBC?END**

**A.N : Apakah kalian menyukai cerita ini? Perlukah dilanjutkan? Cerita ini dibuat atas permintaan terbanyak yaitu pair WONMIN. Semoga saja kali ini author dapat menyuguhkan thema dan kisah yang berbeda. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang telah berkunjung kemari.  
Saranghae.**


	2. Chapter 2

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**CHEATING**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : WonMin ( Super Junior Siwon X Super Junior SungMin )

Jung RyeoWoon ( Korean Actress )

Rate : M

Summary : Antara kehidupan yang telah sempurna namun tanpa cinta.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, Sex activity**

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"_Ahjussi,_ angkat teleponmu. Suaranya berisik sekali."

"..."

"_Ahjussi_!"

Sungmin membuka mata dengan sedikit kesal, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan hanya untuk membuat kelopak mata yang lengket miliknya itu bisa terbuka. Namun apa yang dilihat setelah kedua _foxy_ itu terbuka hanya segulung acak selimut dan bantal yang penutupnya pun sudah hampir lepas. Ia sendirian di tempat tidur. Siwon tak ada bersamanya.

"_Ahjussi?_" panggilnya pelan. Namun suara dering ponsel dari atas meja lengkap dengan getaran yang menghebohkan membuat teling Sungmin sendiri tak mampu mendengar jelas suaranya. Dengan gerakan malas, ia menggeser tubuh dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih benda yang sedari tadi sudah berteriak-teriak minta diangkat.

"_Yeobeo, kau ada dimana? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?_"

Dengan kecepatan mengangumkan, seluruh kesadaran Sungmin terkumpul. Kedua matanya membelalak seolah hampir memuntahkan isinya.

"_Yeobseyo—Siwon-ah? Choi Siwon? Apa kau mendengarku. Aisshh... bicaralah... kau masih marah padaku?_"

Sungmin melempar begitu saja ponsel ke atas kasur tanpa menekan tombol _'end_'. Samar suara wanita di telepon tadi masih terdengar. Namun ia hanya memandangi sampai akhirnya benda itu 'mati'. Sepertinya Siwon lupa mengisi dayanya.

_Cklek!_ Seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. Siwon membalut tubuh kekarnya hanya dengan selembar handuk putih dari pusar hingga lutut. Seluruh _abs_ yang masih berkilat basah terekspose. Sungmin merengut melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu benar-benar seperti bayi. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tetap 'perawan' jika memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu? Seseorang bisa saja masuk ke kamar dan memperkosamu saat kau tinggal sendiri." Siwon tersenyum, sedikit tergoda untuk tertawa keras melihat wajah-baru-bangun-tidur milik Sungmin.

"Kau yakin sekali aku masih 'perawan'." Sungmin membalas sinis.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mencobanya."

"_AHJUSSI!_"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Seharian pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu menekuk wajahnya. Tidak banyak bicara dan hanya sesekali bersuara jika ditanya. Pikirannya mungkin masih saja mengingat adegan tadi pagi. Hm... bukan yang itu. Bukan saat mereka membicarakan 'apakah Sungmin masih perawan', tapi kejadian sebelumnya. Sebuah telepon... suara wanita... _Yeobo_?

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sungmin menjerit. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Jemarinya mengelus hidung yang kini terlihat merah muda. "Sakit _tahu_!"

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan akibat cubitannya tadi. "Kau sunyi sekali dari tadi. Ada apa? Sakit gigi? Aku cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan kebisingan yang kau buat, jadi rasanya tidak nyaman kalau tiba-tiba kau diam." Ia merobek roti panggang yang sudah hampir dingin, lalu memasukkan potongan yang kecil ke dalam mulut. Sambil mengunyah, senyumannya tak pernah lepas.

Sungmin sedikit mecondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lebih dekat dengan wajah Siwon. Matanya memicing persis seperti detektif yang sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Bedanya, kalian pasti sependapat bahwa tak akan ada detektif selucu itu di dunia ini. "_Ahjussi,_ namamu Choi Siwon?"

"Oh, _eottokae arrahji?_"Jangan katakan kalau kau memeriksa isi dompetku." Siwon membuat mimik wajahnya seperti terkejut dan sedikit tidak terima.

"_Mwo? Ahjussi,_ apa kau menganggapku sebagai pencuri? Untuk apa mengacak-acak milik orang lain?" Sungmin kembali kesal, nada suaranya meninggi lagi.

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Memang kalimat mana yang mengatakan kalau kau itu pencuri?" Suara beratnya tak kehilangan baik tempo maupun intonasinya. Tetap lembut, dan berkesan penuh wibawa. Aaahh... Choi Siwon yang dewasa.

Sungmin kembali tenang. Ini hebat! Setiap ucapan Siwon seperti pereda. "Lucu sekali, kenapa kau tak pernah menyebutkan namamu?"

"Kau tak bertanya."

"Sopan santun itu tak bisa dilanggar. Seseorang pasti saling menyebutkan nama jika bertemu dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya." Sungmin memprotes.

"Apa itu penting?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Namun kali ini ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya. "Tidak penting?" lirihnya. Sungmin mengangguk seperti paham akan sesuatu, kemudian menghela napas. "Benar juga. Apa penting menyebutkan nama kepada seseorang sepertiku?" sambungnya getir.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kalimat barusan. Wajah Sungmin yang muram langsung tertangkap kamera matanya dan menjalar panas ke dalam hati. Merasa bersalah. "Sungmin-ah, jangan salah paham, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Suaranya agak tercekat, makanan di dalam kerongkongannya seperti tak bisa turun ke dalam perut.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" balas Sungmin cepat.

Kini ganti Siwon yang terdiam. Matanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah salah mengartikan lelucon yang dibuatnya. Tapi, tentu saja, mungkin perkataannya tadi memang betul-betul salah. Kelu sejenak. Lidahnya tak mampu bergerak untuk mengutarakan apapun yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tubuhnya seakan tak mau bekerja sama.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin juga diam, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya walau sepertinya kali ini ia justru ingin memuntahkan apa saja. Perutnya seperti tidak bisa menerima makanan yang ia masukkan, bahkan dengan memperbanyak jumlah kunyahan hal itu tak berarti apapun. Sungmin tetap merasa mual. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin—"

"_Gwaencana._ Tak usah dipikirkan."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Sungmin berjalan mendahului. Siwon hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Teriknya matahari siang tak lantas membuat keduanya menjadi manja. Kaki telanjang mereka terus saja menapaki jalan yang terbentuk dari jutaan butiran pasir. Kombinasi terpaan cuaca panas dan sapuan air laut membuat pasir-pasir tersebut justru terasa hangat di kulit telapak kaki mereka.

Jengah. Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon semenjak acara makan paginya tadi. Seperti ia telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal yang membuat Sungmin murung. Ah, sebenarnya bukan murung, hanya terlihat—sunyi.

Siwon sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, lengan kekar itu terulur meraih siku Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau akan diam?"

"Aku lelah. Menjadi pemandu ternyata bukan pekerjaan mudah." Sedikit. Sedikit sekali Sungmin tersenyum. "Amatiran memang. Padahal baru saja dua hari." Ia bahkan terkekeh.

"Kau marah." Siwon tidak bertanya, melainkan tengah menilai.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba, tak urung membuat Siwon bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau adalah pria yang sudah menikah. Seenaknya berbuat hal yang tidak pantas. Padahal seseorang sedang menunggumu di rumah." Angin laut yang kencang membuatnya harus sesekali merapikan rambut. Matanya pun menyipit untuk menghindari cahaya matahari berlebih yang menerpa kulit wajah.

Jantung Siwon seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sungmin akan mengetahui secepat ini. Tapi dari mana?

"Tadi pagi, saat kau mandi, aku mengangkat ponselmu yang terus berdering. Aku tak bicara apapun, hanya mendengarkan. Istrimu pasti berpikir bahwa kau masih marah padanya—itu yang kudengar. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bersuara sedikitpun, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja kan?" Sungmin seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon. Ia terus... dan terus saja bicara menjelaskan.

Siwon langsung memeluk Sungmin saat pemuda tersebut masih bicara, "Hentikan. Aku tak ingin mendengarkannya lagi. Kenapa... kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Memang kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat? Berhenti bicara. Aku tak suka melihatmu begini. Kumohon—"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh kekar yang mengukungnya dengan perlahan. Ada perubahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Ahjussi, _kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada istrimu."

Kemudian ia seperti sedang berpikir, "Baiklah. Begini saja. Aku akan menganggap semua ini terjadi hanya karena kau sedang bertengkar dengan istrimu. Kau pergi dari rumah untuk mencari sedikit hiburan, untuk meredakan sakit kepala." Sungmin mengambil napas sejenak, "Kemudian, kau bertemu denganku, dan kita... ngg~ tidak sengaja melakukan 'itu'. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena _toh_ aku tidak akan hamil, jadi adegan seseorang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu dan meminta pertanggungjawaban seperti dalam film-film tak akan terjadi. Dan... setelah itu, kau akan pulang, marahmu reda, dan kalian akan berbaikan lagi. Selesai. Kita tidak akan bertemu kembali karena kau—"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Siwon tiba-tiba saja membentak. 'Ketenangan'nya menguap. "Apa kau menyadari kata-katamu barusan?"

"_Wae~?_ Aku _kan_ hanya menyederhanakan saja." Sungmin justru membalas dengan nada lembut.

"Menyederhanakan katamu? Apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki harga diri?"

"A-aku—kenapa kau marah? Dan itu, kenapa harus membawa 'harga-diri' segala? Isshh! _Ahjussi,_ kau ini aneh."

"KAU YANG ANEH!"

"Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak tuli!"

"Kau masih menganggap ini lelucon?"

Wajah Sungmin kini terlihat bingung luar biasa, "_Ahjussi_ yang satu ini benar-benar—kenapa kau marah?"

Siwon memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit mengendalikan dirinya. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menganggap semuanya begitu?" Intonasinya berkurang. Lebih tenang, namun masih tersirat amarah.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga laki-laki. Menyakiti wanita mungkin sama saja dengan menyakiti ibuku." _Walaupun sampai detik ini aku tak pernah tahu orang seperti apa ibuku itu._

Kedua lengan Siwon perlahan terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Selangkah... dua langkah... ia mundur, namun tatapannya masih mengunci seorang Lee Sungmin. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pria itu berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang—entah apa yang kini ada di dalam pikirannya. Yang terlihat hanya wajah datar, kaku, layaknya patung.

_Maafkan aku._

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Pergilah. Aku lelah." Hilang sudah kata-kata romantis yang sudah lama ia rangkai hanya untuk menyambut suaminya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau—masih marah?" wanita itu, Ryeo Woon, istrinya, bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Kau pikir aku pergi karena marah denganmu?" Satu per satu kancing kemeja terlepas akibat ulah tangannya sendiri. Siwon sama sekali tidak memandang istrinya ketika bicara. Sinis. Seperti itulah yang terdengar.

"Siwon-ah... aku... saat itu aku _khilaf,_ kami sedikit mabuk, dan... pria itu, dia menggodaku. Kami melakukannya bukan karena suka sama suka, sejenak aku lupa siapa diriku dan... semuanya terjadi. Lalu... kau datang—"

"Apa aku bertanya?"

"_Hah_?" Ryeowoon berhenti, otaknya seperti melewatkan pertanyaan Siwon karena terlalu fokus akan kata-kata penjelasannya.

"Aku bilang, apa aku pernah bertanya padamu?" Siwon berbalik dan memandang istrinya dengan tajam.

"_Chagiya—_"

"Aku tak pernah bertanya kenapa kau melakukan semuanya. Yang jelas, beberapa hari lalu itu hanya sebuah 'penegasan'. Kau dengar? PE-NE-GAS-AN! Jadi jangan buat alasan karena sejak lama aku tahu kau tidak hanya melakukannya sekali. Menjadikan alasan membuaka sebuah _pub_ dan sibuk di sana hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang tidak biasa kau dapatkan dariku. Aku benar, kan?" Walaupun cukup tajam kalimat itu, Siwon justru merasakan dingin dalam hatinya kian membakar. Ya, terlalu dingin hingga rasanya seperti tersengat kobaran api. Perih.

Wanita itu akhirnya menitikkan air mata. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak kau perbaiki sendiri. Kau harus tahu aku melakukan semua ini karenamu. Kalau kau mau berusaha sedikit saja... sedikit saja Choi Siwon, kita mungkin bisa bahagia. Kau tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang akan kau jalani jika terus saja seperti ini."

"Aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun. Kau saja yang keras kepala. Menggunakan cara kotor untuk membuatku menikahimu. Membuat semua orang percaya kau hamil karena aku, padahal sangat jelas, kau sangat tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa menyentuh seorang perempuan. Dan di dalam sana tak pernah ada kehidupan apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, rahmimmu terlalu kotor untuk mengandung seorang anak, sekalipun itu bukan anakku." Siwon menatap jijik bagian perut istrinya.

"Apa kau bangga dengan orientasi seksual itu? Kau sama menjijikannya, Choi Siwon. Hiduplah dengan normal!"

Siwon menyeringai. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi bagiku, begini adalah normal. Aku bahkan seribu kali lebih baik ketimbang pelacur sepertimu. MENGERTI?!"

_Plak!_ Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Siwon. Tak ubahnya si lelaki, Ryeowoon pun terkejut dengan perbuatan tiba-tibanya. "Ma-maaf... Siwon-ah, maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Kalau sudah selesai, keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Kehidupan Siwon setelah kembali dari 'liburan' singkatnya semakin terasa seperti di neraka. Tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan sang Nyonya rumah. Pikirnya lebih baik kalau wanita itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat bisnisnya, seperti dulu. Ketimbang harus terus ada di rumah dan menyulut api dalam aura panas di antara mereka berdua.

Sesekali Siwon lebih memilih tidur di kantor, walaupun sebenarnya tak ada pekerjaan berarti yang mendesak harus diselesaikan. Menyibukkan diri sepertinya lebih baik. Berada di luar rumah mungkin akan terasa lebih nyaman jika saja setiap satu jam ponselnya tidak harus berdering, memperdengarkan suara Ryeowoon yang terus bertanya "Kau dimana?", "Bersama siapa?", "Kenapa tidak pulang?".

Siwon tahu sejak awal pernikahannya adalah kesalahan. Wanita itu begitu hebatnya membuat semua orang—bahkan keluarga besarnya percaya ia telah mengandung anak dari seorang Choi Siwon. Dan tahu setelah itu? Untuk membuat segalanya sempurna, setelah menikah pun sebuah sandiwara 'keguguran' juga dilakoni. Tak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain diam menyaksikan. Hanya karena satu hal, sang ibu adalah orang yang paling mempercayai semua kisah drama memilukan yang dibuat istrinya. Siwon tak ingin membuat ibunya semakin sedih.

Ia pikir memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan saja semua terjadi. Karena walaupun tahu dirinya _berbeda,_ saat itu Siwon tak memiliki seseorang dalam hatinya. Dan membawa status sebagai pria yang sudah menikah sedikit banyak membuatnya untuk terhindar dari ejekan rekan-rekannya karena tak pernah bersenang-senang dengan wanita manapun.

Hingga perbuatan sang istri terlihat tepat di depan matanya...

Hingga saat ia menemukan seseorang...

Hari-harinya semakin tersiksa karena terus memikirkan bocah manis yang ditemuinya di pinggir pantai. Bocah manis yang membuat dua harinya penuh dengan senyuman. Bocah manis yang akhirnya memberikan sebuah malam tak terlupakan, sampai hatinya terasa penuh sesak. Tak ada ruang kosong.

_Ting nong! _Sepasang suami-istri itu langsung fokus pada suara bel pintu rumah.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu? Dasar tidak tahu waktu!" Walaupun kesal, Ryeowoon tetap saja melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Siwon yang sebenarnya juga penasaran hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah istrinya bergerak.

"Apa betul ini rumah Choi Siwon-_ssi_?"

Pria yang masih duduk di sofa tersebut langsung terbelalak. Suara itu...

"Aku temannya, dari Daegu. Ah, kau pasti istrinya. _Annyeonghaseyo, _Sungmin-_imnida, _Lee Sungmin."

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Siwon berlari ke arah pintu _apartemen_ mereka.

Disana berdiri seseorang... tersenyum...

"_Ahjussi,_ Kau merindukanku?"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Tak perlu dijelaskan kenapa Ryeowon lebih terkejut bahwa suaminya mendapat 'tamu' seorang pria ketimbang wanita yang datang. Ketakutan langsung saja menguasai. Sebuah pertanda buruk. Nalurinya sebagai seorang perempuan yang begitu sensitif membuat segalanya semakin terasa tidak baik.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas, sedikit jengah. "_Ahjussi,_ apa kau akan membiarkan aku terus berdiri di sini? Kakiku sakit sekali karena terlalu banyak berdiri tadi." Wajahnya meringis, telunjuknya terus saja bermain menyentuh lidah kemudian beralih ke ujung hidung, lalu menyentuh lidanya lagi kemudian hidungnya lagi, berulang-ulang.

Masih belum reda karena terkejut, namun lengan Siwon mempersilahkan 'tamunya' untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. "Duduklah." Siwon memperhatikan sebuah tas lusuh berwarna hitam yang tidak begitu besar, namun terlihat sangat penuh sesak di dalam sana.

"Choi Siwon, siapa anak ini?" Ryeowoon berseru kesal karena semenjak kedatangan bocah tadi, Siwon sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Siwon tersadar, masih ada orang lain di sana. Oh, kalian tak usah terkejut, pria itu memang selalu menganggap orang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut sebagai orang lain. "Kita ke kamar tamu saja. Kau lelah, kan? Akan kuantar." Kemudian seperti tak ada yang menggubris teriakan satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu, mereka berdua naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

"Waaahhh... _Ahjussi._ Apartemenmu luas sekali. Ini kamar tamu kan? Ya ampun, di sini bahkan sepuluh kali lebih besar dari kamarku." Sungmin langsung meletakkan tasnya sembarangan, kemudian melemparkan diri di atas kasur yang empuk. "Nyaman sekali..." ujarnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Namun di sisi ruangan, Siwon masih berdiri dan memasang wajah kaku. Entah apa itu, yang jelas seperti bukan perasaan senang—mungkin. "Lee Sungmin, ada apa sebenarnya?"

**Flasback—ON**

"_Aaaaahh! Mengganggu sekali. Kenapa sekarang aku harus menyesal mebiarkannya pergi. Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Lee Sungmin! Apa sulitnya sih bilang 'Jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu'? Kalau sudah begini sekarang siapa yang menderita? Aisssshhh! MENYEBALKAN! Kenapa kau harus bersikap sok bijak? Apa-apaan kalimat itu? 'Aku juga laki-laki. Menyakiti wanita mungkin sama saja dengan menyakiti ibuku.'? Kau pasti sudah gila. sejak kapan kau bicara seperti malaikat? Sok suci. Lagipula, memangnya kau punya ibu?"_

_Sungmin berguling tak tentu arah di atas tempat tidur kecil di rumah sewaannya. Covernya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan tak lagi membungkus kasur dengan benar. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membohongi kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat pria tampan itu akhirnya meninggalkannya._

"_Yah Choi Siwon. Kenapa kau harus marah, sih? Merepotkan saja. kau bahkan sudah meniduri—Aaaaaahhh!"_

_Sungmin diam... kemudian sudut matanya menangkap dartboard lusuh di dinding kamar. Lengannya bergerak meraih salah satu anak panahnya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan berikutnya memasang mimik seperti sorang 'penembak' profesional. "Baiklah Ahjussi mesum, kalau aku bisa tepat menunjuk titik berwarna merah itu, aku akan mencarimu."_

_Kemudian..._

_Syuuuuuuuut... Tak!_

**Flasback—OFF**

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu _nyengir_ memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Jangan salahkan aku, kenyataannya aku memang ahli 'memanah'. Tepat sasaran, dan seorang pria tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya sendiri."

Siwon tak percaya dengan cerita bocah di depannya itu, apa tadi? Memutuskan mencarinya hanya karena tepat sasaran saat menembak mainan bodoh? "Lalu dari mana kau tahu alamat ini?"

Sungmin mengingat-ingat, "Aku merayu pegawai hotel. Dan tidak sulit ternyata, wanita itu langsung memberikan alamat rumahmu." Kemudian mendelik, "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku? Apa kau ingin aku pergi la— aaww!" Ia tercekat karena merasakan ngilu di sekitar tulang keringnya.

"Yah, kau kenapa?" Siwon langsung menghampiri. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang meringis kesakitan, tangannya dengan cekatan menggulung celana panjang Sungmin. Dan menemukan sebuah tanda biru pekat yang cukup besar di sana. "Lee Sungmin, kau naik apa ke sini?"

Masih sambil meringis lucu, "Hehe... aku menumpang kapal barang. Sepertinya tak sadar saat kakiku terbentur."

"Apa katamu? Kapal barang? Kau gila? Perjalanan kapal itu bisa seharian!"

"Kenapa berteriak? Lagipula memangnya yang melakukan perjalanan itu kau? Kenapa pasang wajah seperti itu, _sih_? Kau tahu aku tak punya uang untuk membeli tiket perjalanan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Hening...

Siwon terenyuh, tanpa sadar lengannya meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memluknya erat. Ada perasaan aneh dan tidak terdefinisikan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Tiba-tiba 'kenyamanan' yang beberapa hari ini begitu ia rindukan hadir. Membawa sensasi menyejukkan. Terlebih ketika merasakan hangat tubuh dan hembusan napasnya begitu dekat. Apa Siwon sedang bahagia?

"_Ahjussi,_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Tak terbantahkan, ia juga merasakan kehangatan pelukan pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang diucapkan.

Sungmin mengerjap, ia pikir Siwon akan mengomel, karena... kalian tahu, yang membuat Siwon pergi adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi justru kata 'maaf' yang didengar. "Jawaban macam apa itu?" Ia merengut.

Pelukan mereka perlahan meregang. Siwon menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, "Jadi—apa kau hamil?"

Sungmin melotot, "KAU GILA, _AHJUSSI_!"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Pemandangan yang aneh memang. Tapi betul-terjadi terjadi di meja makan pagi ini.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau sengaja membawa bocah ini untuk balas dendam padaku?" Ryeowoon setengah berteriak. Di hadapannya sarapan yang menggiurkan hanya membisu tak disentuh.

"Balas dendam? Apa kau begitu penting hingga aku harus melakukannya?" Sama sekali tak memandang wanita yang tengah mengamuk itu, Siwon mengunyah tenang sarapannya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Cho Siwon! CEPAT USIR ANAK INI DARI RUMAH KITA! KELUARKAN DIA!"

_Ting... ting... ting!_ Suara sendok yang menghantam gelas kaca berkali-kali itu menginterupsi. "_Ahjuma,_ apa kau tidak bisa tenang di meja makan? Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajari soal sopan santun saat makan?"

Ryeowoon benar-benar terkejut luar biasa dengan perkataan Sungmin. Matanya membelalak hingga hampir saja bola mata di dalam melompat ke luar. Sementara Siwon, ia mati-matian membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar makanan yang masih ada di dalam mulut tidak ia semburkan.

"_Oh, saesanghae..._ dasar kau—"

"Woon-ah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Sungmin benar. Kau berisik!" Siwon mengucapkannya dengan kewibawaan tak tertandingi. Sangat tenang, dan berat.

"Kau juga—"

_Brak! Greekk!_ Dan sepertinya wanita itu lebih memilih pergi daripada harus menyentuh makanannya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Aku juga." balas Sungmin.

"Kau mau ikut atau tetap di rumah?"

"Ikut denganmu ke kantor pasti membosankan. Tapi lebih menyebalkan ada di rumah, terlebih jika tiba-tiba istrimu pulang."

"Kalu begitu bersiaplah."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Ya Tuhan... lima menit. Lima menit saja kau terlambat mengajakku pulang. Aku pasti sudah mati karena bosan."

Siwon terkekeh, "Tidak pernah ada orang yang mati karena merasa bosan." sahutnya.

"Akan ada jika kau terlambat tadi." Sungmin merengut kesal. "Sunyi sekali, apa istrimu belum pulang?"

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Siwon tak peduli.

"_Eoh!_" Sungmin mengangguk. "Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya."

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Ia bisa saja memenggal kepalamu jika sedang kesal. Dan yang tadi pagi itu... kau sudah membangunkan tidurnya singa betina."

"Uhhh... _Ahjussi,_ dia menakutkan." Keduanyapun tertawa.

"Eh? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Sungmin bertanya ketika menyadari kalau Siwon mengekor. Ia hendak naik ke atas menuju kamar tamu.

"Kenapa?" Siwon bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi, _kau suka sekali mengatakan 'kenapa'. Tentu saja ini aneh. Kamarmu di bawah. Kau bilang tadi ingin langsung mandi setelah sampai rumah. Apa kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" Sungmin mengomel. Namun di dalam hati, Siwon begitu senang karena akhirnya bisa mendengar suara 'berisik' itu lagi di telinganya.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya?"

"Dasar mesum!"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Aku akan tidur di sini lagi." Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"_Andwae,_ kau akan membuat nenek sihir itu ngamuk lagi." Sungmin terlihat begitu segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan semakin menambah kesan 'tampan' dan 'manis' sekaligus. "Lagipula, sepertinya memang sudah cukup aku mengganggu hidup wanita itu. Dan bersamamu sampai besok kurasa setara dengan amunisi yang kuperlukan selama sendirian di rumah nanti. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Daegu. Jangan khawatirkan perjalanannya, aku janji tak akan menggunakan kapal barang lagi." Ia tersenyum lucu.

Sebaliknya, Siwon terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi untuk apa kau ke sini jauh-jauh kalau akhirnya hanya akan kembali lagi ke rumahmu?" Pria itu tak terima dengan keputusan yang sepihak ini. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin memutuskan semua tanpa berdiskusi dulu dengannya. Siwon langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk dan mensejajarkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah melihat bagaimana kau hidup. Dan hal itu menyakitiku. Kurasa dengan ini, aku tak akan merengek lagi pada Tuhan akibat kesulitan yang kualami selama ini. Selain itu, ternyata kau memiliki hari-hari lebih 'panas' dari neraka. Aku masih lebih beruntung." Tak ada candaan di mata bulatnya, Sungmin seolah berubah sendu.

"Maksudmu—kau akan menyerah?" Siwon memandang lekat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan pesona "maskulin" namun manis dari sosok ini lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak bilang akan menyerah. Aku mungkin memang bodoh, tapi instingku terhadap kehidupan mungkin jauh di atas rata-rata. Kau pasti memiliki keluarga yang akan kecewa jika mengetahui keadaan ini. Belum lagi, keluarga dari istrimu. Jika kau tidak menyikapinya dengan bijak, akan ada perubahan besar yang mengejutkan."

"Aku sudah siap dengan perubahan itu." Siwon memotong.

"Dengar dulu. Perubahan yang kumaksud bisa saja tidak akan membuat keadaanmu membaik, tapi justru sebaliknya, kau akan lebih memilih 'mati'. Tapi aku tak akan pesimis, kau sudah mengambil hal terakhir yang kumiliki, jadi jika harus egois, aku pun tak akan begitu saja melepasmu. Kali ini aku hanya memberikan waktu. Lantas apapun pilihanmu, aku tak akan mengomel lagi. Aku percaya kau bisa memutuskan yang terbaik. Jadi intinya, yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, jangan kesampingkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu untuk sebuah kebahagiaan pribadi. Mereka berhak tahu kebenaran. Dan jangan melawannya dengan keras karena kita sama sekali bukan dalam posisi yang memiliki hak semacam itu." Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "_Ahjussi, _kau paham kan maksud perkataanku?"

Siwon tak menjawab, namun lengannya langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin terbaring di atas kasur. "Lee Sungmin. Apa sekarang sudah bisa kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Hah?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"_Saranghae—"_

Ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir berwarna merah muda milik Sungmin. Dan tak butuh banyak waktu bagi keduanya untuk saling merasakan nikmatnya sensasi cinta dari masing-masing mereka.

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

"Ryeowoon-ah—"

"Kalian betul-betul menjijikan!"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

Nyonya dari keluarga Choi menangis. Bukan karena melihat putranya mendapat tamparan dari seorang pria paruh baya—ayah Ryeowon, melainkan karena mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kejadian di kamar tamu bersama Sungmin sudah menyulut api kesabaran sang istri. Seperti orang kesetanan, wanita itu pergi kesana kemari untuk berteriak mengadukan perbuatan Siwon di rumah mereka. Tak ayal, semua orang kaget dan tentu saja... marah. Dan saat ini, sebuah pertemuan dadakan terjadi untuk mengadili Siwon.

"Aku betul-betul menyesal menyerahkan anakku pada sampah sepertimu."

"Berhenti menghakimiku seperti ini. Kalian bahkan tak tahu dengan monster seperti apa selama ini aku hidup." Kilatan mata Siwon sudah tak main-main. Tak apa jika mereka menganggapnya sampah. Tapi jika harus dipersalahkan untuk hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan, terlebih pada wanita yang sudah dinikahinya itu, Siwon tak akan tinggal diam. Perempuan tersebut bahkan sudah menipu mentah-mentah satu-satunya orang tua yang masih tertinggal—ibunya.

"KAU—" lengan besar itu bersiap memukul lagi.

"Kau tanyakan pada anak kebangganmu itu saja. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, apa kalian pikir aku pernah menyentuhnya. Sampai hamil? Tolong pikirkan dengan baik, Ryeowoon bahkan tega membohongi orang tuanya sendiri."

"_Appa,_ dia hanya beralasan. Jangan dengarkan. Aku kehilangan anakku waktu itu. Aku keguguran. Kalian bahkan melihatku tak berdaya di rumah sakit waktu itu, kan? _Jjebal—_" Ryeowoon berusaha membela diri. Walau bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa sebagai korban di sini.

"Berhenti bicara, dasar perempuan tak tahu diri! Aku tak pernah mengusirmu karena kupikir suatu saat kau akan berubah. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau bahkan bercinta dengan pria lain di rumah, dan hanya mengatakan 'maaf' seperti orang yang tak sengaja menginjak kaki penumpang lain di dalam kendaraan umum. Sekarang apa lagi? Aku bahkan tetap membiarkanmu ada di rumah ketika ternyata aku—yang kalian katakan sampah—sudah menemukan seseorang. Aku mencintainya, terlepas dari keadaan kami yang tidak biasa, rasanya tidak berbeda dengan ibu yang sangat mencintai almarhum ayahku. Jadi, pikirkan, kalian yang dengan tenang meninggalkan tempat ini dan keluargaku, atau aku harus membuang kalian seperti sampah? Cih! Kalian bahkan tak lebih dari keluarga benalu."

"Hentikan Siwon-ah, aku mohon hentikan..." Sang ibu masih dengan isakan dan kelembutannya meminta putranya berhenti bicara. "Kumohon~"

"Pergi kalian dari rumahku!" Siwon mendesis. Dan tak perlu dilakukan dua kali, Semua orang pergi, Ryeowoon yang masih merengek seperti bayi dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang masih memasang wajah kesal dan membawa kekalahan yang teramat besar.

**skip time**

"_Eomma—_"

"Berhentilah, kumohon, jangan bicara lagi."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Aku pantas mati. Aku bukan anak yang berbakti." Siwon memeluk tubuh sang ibu. Pundaknya masih bergetar karena terisak, dan semakin rapuh karena ia merasakan tubuh Nyonya Choi seolah sangat kecil di telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini. _Mianhadda uri wangja-_nim"

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"_Ani—_ini sudah dua minggu. Tak ada kabar atau telepon, bahkan sebaris pesan singkat. Apa-apaan dia? Lupa padaku? Atau... apa mereka sudah berbaikan? Apa _Ahjussi_ jelek itu sudah memilih? Memilih permpuan itu? Oh, _gigamakyo!_ Tapi, bukankah seharusnya ia memberi tahu walaupun begitu? Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"DASAR _AHJUSSI_ BODOH!" Lengan Sungmin terayun melempar anak panah ke arah _dartboard _kesayangannya. Hampir mengenai titik pusat papan.

"BODOH!" Satu lagi tepat sasaran.

"BODOOOOOOHH!" Dan terakhir ia melempar semuanya secara membabi buta.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

Seperti tiba-tiba melihat sebuah aliran mata air di tengah padang pasir yang tandus. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangis? Berteriak histeris? Atau langsung berlari menerjang gemercik kesejukannya?

"_Yah, _Choi Siwon! Kau mau mati, _hah_?" Pilihan kedua dan ketiga. Berteriak dan langsung memeluk. Sepertinya sikap itu yang diambil Sungmin.

"Oooo... Kau—berat, Lee Sungmin." Walaupun begitu, pada kenyataannya tubuh kekar Siwon masih bisa menahan seluruh berat badan Sungmin. Ia balas memeluk dan mencium pundak pemuda dalam gendongannya.

"Lima menit. Lima menit saja kau terlambat datang. Wajahmu pasti sudah kubuat seperti papan itu." Sungmin menunjuk _dartboard_ yang sudah hampir koyak.

"Ya ampun! Untung aku tepat waktu."

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Kau datang ke sini. Apa sudah kau selesaikan semuanya?" Sungmin memainkan jemarinya tak beraturan di atas permukaan kulit wajah Siwon. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menelusuri lekukannya. Tak pernah bosan.

"Hmm." Siwon mengangguk. Matanya terpejam.

"Benarkah? Mudah sekali."

"Ck!" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aww! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Sungmin berteriak protes.

"Tak ada yang mudah. Ibuku tak akan berhenti berharap bahwa aku akan kembali hidup normal. Tapi... untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin melihatku bahagia. Ibu benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mempercayai anaknya sendiri selama ini. Jadi mungkin, kesalahan yang kuperbuat kali ini dianggapnya sebagai hukuman."

"Waaah, seperti malaikat. Apa setiap ibu akan bersikap seperti itu? Aku ingin sekali punya ibu." Telunjuknya berhenti di sudut bibir Siwon yang tajam.

"Jika keadaan sudah tenang, aku akan membawamu padanya?"

"Benarkah?"

Siwon lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" lanjut Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo_? Tidak bisa Lee Sungmin. Kau ingin kabur, _hah_?" Siwon membuka matanya dan mengerling tajam.

"_Ahjussi,_ memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin 'melahap'mu mulai malam ini. Sampai kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan jelek itu."

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Sarangheyo._" Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Siwon. "_Saranghae._" Kecupan kedua. "_Saranghanda_." Yang terakhir cukup lama dan dalam.

**::::: ::::: :::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::: ::::: :::::**

"Aaaahh! _AHJUSSI!_"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Jangan gigit bagian itu. Sakit tahu!"

"Aiisshh... dari tadi jangan sentuh di sana, jangan gigit di sini, lalu aku harus bermain di mana?" Siwon sepertinya sudah sangat kesal karena Sungmin terus-terusan melarangnya.

"Itu... kau menggigitnya terlalu keras. Nanti kalau sampai berdarah bagaimana?"

"Terus? Apa aku harus langsung saja? Itu maumu?"

"_MWO?!_ Tidak. Tidak! Itu lebih sakit."

"Kalau begitu diamlah! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, tahu!"

"Tapi jangan keras-keras."

"_Araseo_."

"Oooh! _Ahjussi~_"

"Kalau terus saja berisik, aku pastikan kau tidak akan tidur malam ini."

"_Andwaeeeee!_"

**::::: END :::::**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga. Terimaksih bagi yang ikut membaca fanfic ini. Rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diceritakan. Kisan WONMIN telah berakhir dengan bahagia. Tak lupa author ingin mengucapkan thanks to :**

Lee Hyuka, SiwonWife, Rima KyuMin Elf, Chikyumin, kim ryeosa wardhani, R407, minguest, nana hanjae, elf1013, Kwon Jia, sweetsquid, LovelyMin, hana, MintzZz, miszshanty05, song min ah, nannaa, XFAXTOR, sigmame, kuroneko, Reeiini, viviMIN, Momoshfly2401, casanova indah, SparKSomniA0321, han gege, wonnie, purna, , trilililiili, Simbaa, ChoLee, Qhiqhi Pumpkin'sELF, Kyurin Minnie, nurichan4, tsubakiMin.

P.S **: ada yang bertanya siapakah istri Siwon, dari part awal author sudah menyebutkan beberapa kali, dia bernama Jung Ryeo Woon. Untuk fict YUNMIN ( Yunho Sungmin ), mohon mianhae, karna fanfic itu dihapus oleh admin, dan menyebabkan account ini terkunci sementara waktu. Fict itu bisa ditemui lagi di WP milik Author.**


End file.
